


DAY 16 - Things that aren't sex toys used as sex toys

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [16]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: L and Light decided to spice up their sexual life a little.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 36
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 16 - Things that aren't sex toys used as sex toys

L returned from the store with a full bag of groceries. Light was waiting for him in the kitchen, and he had already started preparing their lunch. The black-haired man began to pull the groceries he had bought out of the bag: "here, Light, I bought everything you put on the list." He explained as he took things out and put them on the table. "And there are few more things I would like to try with you later..."

His husband looked at the table, a little puzzled, "To try what exactly?" He kept his eyes on the groceries, but he didn't see anything special. Then he looked at the man and raised an eyebrow in a questionable gesture.

"Those two babies." L snickered, and he pulled aside two corn cobs, apparently of different sizes.

Light's eyes visibly widened as he started to get an idea of what his husband meant, "you're serious...?"

"Yes, why not? I thought we might spice up in the bedroom. When I saw them among the other vegetables in the store today, the inspiration came on its own." He was still smiling, expecting some type of approval from another man.

The brown haired man looked again at the two corn cobs, skeptical. "Yes, but... I don't know."

"Okay..." L seemed a little disappointed at Light's lack of interest in it. He continued in silence to arrange groceries in the kitchen, each to his own place. And Light continued to prepare lunch.

...

When evening came they kissed and groaned in the bedroom, naked and turned on, and their hard erections rubbed against each other through their boxers. "Aaaahhhh... L, I-I... need you inside...aaaahhh."

"A little patience, please." L smirked into the kiss.

"Aaaargh..." Light groaned from frustration when L palmed his erection.

His lover continued to tease him as he continued to lick down his neck.

"Ahm... L?" Light suddenly spoke.

"Yes, Light?" L raised his head to look the man in the eye.

"That corn cob you bought..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I want to try it, I guess..."

L grinned and said, "I'll be right back, then."

"Huh... ok." Light replied surprised at L's quick reaction. 'He seems very keen to try it.'

The black-haired man soon returned with the corn cobs in his hands. "We'll try with the smaller one first."

"O-okay."

L prepared Light first. Then he pulled condom on the corn, and slowly pushed it into Light's ready hole. He put in a large amount of lube, just in case. Light began to breathe quickly, but effortlessly received corncob into his anus. He was lying on his back with his legs widespread and raised high in the air.

L penetrated deeper and deeper. The feeling was strange at first, and then it got better and better. When the corn was deep enough, Light could feel every grain inside him rubbing his inner walls and stimulating his nerves in a more intense way.

When Light had half of the cob inside him, L slowly began to pull back to repeat the process slowly, following Light's reactions to the stimulation. And he could tell that his lover was responding nicely. He started to make erotic sounds and to moan uncontrollably.

"Do you like it, Light?"

"Y-yea... aaaahhhh...ooohh.."

The sounds that Light was making were music to L's ears. It turned him on, but he was patient and focused on giving Light's pleasure first.

He leaned a little lower to see how Light's entrance nicely receive his new toy.

"Oooohhh, L... aahhhh... oh fuck, this is s-so good." Light barely spoke. "Go faster, p-please..."

L then replied, smiling, visibly pleased with the result. "I just hope you will not replace me with corn after this."

"W-what-? N-no..."

Light was twisting from the pleasure that was overwhelming him. He loved sex with L, but this was a completely different experience.

"Well... I'm worried."

"Y-you don't need to, t-this was your idea a-after all... aaahhh..."

"Well... that's true."

"J-just fuck me more, and less s-speak..."

And L speed up the pace. Light's cock leaked precum, and stood erect, eager for attention. Light went to grab his cock because he felt approaching orgasm, but L didn't let him. Instead, he took it in his mouth and started sucking it. Light screamed from extreme stimulation. Only a few seconds later he began to discharge big amounts of cum. L swallowed it all eagerly.

When he sucked the last drop, he pulled out the corn from Light's hole and took out his member out of his mouth.

Light was a mess. He was breathing hard, and had no strength to move. He felt dizzy from force of his orgasm.

L watched him silently for a moment and then lay down beside him, and covered them with a blanket.

"Are you OK, Light?"

After a brief pause, Light responded, "yes, I'm fine. It was overwhelming, that's all."

"So... tomorrow we try bigger one?" L asked him with a naughty smile on his face.

Light turned his surprised look to him and said: "oh, God, we have a bigger one."

"That mean, yes?"

Light chuckled, "I would love to try it."


End file.
